


The Last Days

by feverly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, the last supper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverly/pseuds/feverly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s one of the last days of sunshine. Before the winter sets in, that is, and the meal is one of the best they’ve had in a long time.</p><p>--</p><p>Domesticity with the remnants of the 104th and a slight Jean&Eren twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Days

When Eren and Jean find themselves tasked with skinning the potatoes so that they can all eat lunch without fear of having Sasha’s drool mixed in, they set up outside on the front stoop of the house where they bicker and gripe like old times. The sunlight is warm and hazy, fluffing up their minds so that despite the fact they’re armed with knives, they don’t quite put in the same amount of vitriol as they should have been able to. In any case, from inside, where Armin and the others are busy setting the table and slicing bread and sausages, the sound of Jean and Eren’s grousing dies down fairly suddenly. 

Everyone shares a look. Perhaps it’s still too early to trust those two to be near each other with anything bladed, but then again, this morning, Connie and Armin had caught the pair of them wadded together on Eren’s bed, stuffed into the corner like two intertwined cats.

Wordlessly, Sasha and Armin cross the room and tentatively poke their heads out the door. The sight they encounter is not the worst that could possibly happen, though it’s still fairly surprising in its own way. 

“They must have been arguing to try and stay awake.” Armin whispers.

The skins from the potatoes have piled up around Jean and Eren’s boots and Eren’s drooling on top of Jean’s shoulder and Jean has returned the favor by drooling on top of Eren’s head. They’re leaned together against the building, apparently still too tired to be useful to anyone in the slightest. Eren has one potato in his grip, skin half-peeled. Sasha snorts before Armin shushes her and they creep over to take the everything back and finish the job. 

After some nervous glances at Eren’s sleeping face, Sasha can’t resist and gingerly prizes the potato loose from his fingers. Eren snuffles and turns further into Jean’s throat, smearing drool across the other’s vest in a dramatic swath that Jean will surely murder him for.

As Sasha triumphantly brings the last potato home, Historia and Connie compare the pros and cons of different mashed potato textures.

“What should we use more of? Milk or butter?” Historia is standing on a stepstool in front of the counter in order to work comfortably, an apron tied around her waist. She asks Armin as he brings the crate down at the table.

Sasha visibly shudders from just the mention of butter and Armin promptly decides, “Milk. It doesn’t keep as long.”

They have just decided to allow Sasha to help with the mashing, as long as Historia supervises, when Mikasa, as if struck by some newly reawakened instinct, asks them to hold off for a bit and wanders out into the woods without a word of explanation. She comes back 20 minutes later with wild onion and garlic in her hands, fingertips crusted with dirt. Like a dog, Sasha leaps onto Mikasa before she can even pass the herbs to Historia.

“I’ll never badmouth a farmer ever again!” She says while attempting to smother humanity’s second-strongest. Mikasa allows herself a tiny smile before she pushes Sasha off.

They use the garlic with the mashed potatoes and crush the tiny little onion bulbs into paste for the sandwiches. The table is set for seven, since Levi’s not expected to return until late afternoon, but Eren and Jean haven’t made a peep from the porch this entire time. 

“Should we leave any for them?” Connie asks at large, debating whether or not to go wake them.

“Well...they can still have dinner.” Armin says.

When even Mikasa shrugs, the decision is unanimous. 

It’s one of the last days of sunshine. Before the winter sets in, that is, and the flavor of everything seems to fill their mouths more than usual. Maybe it’s because it’s something they worked on together to cook, maybe it’s because of shared sentimentality, but the meal is one of the best they’ve had in a long time. Even if the table is only set for seven.

They leave a portion for Levi.

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing that mattered about Ch. 51 was the domesticity angst-fluff. Nothing else. What plot reveals and theory confirmations, what about them? >[


End file.
